


Tell

by NovelistAngel23



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Archery, M/M, Pining, cyril has a snaggletooth agenda, cyril shoots an apple off ashe's head and ashe is kinda into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: Cyril had suggested it, plucking an apple from their picnic basket and saying, I bet I could split this in half with an arrow.His bet had turned from splitting it in half to hitting it from afar to splitting it while it rested on top of Ashe’s head.And yet, it wasn’t the threat of losing an eye that made Ashe so nervous.
Relationships: Cyril/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Tell

Ashe swallowed hard, his throat tight, heart pounding in his chest. He trusted Cyril, of course he did. They’d been friends for so long, and he of all people knew just how impeccable his aim was. He had eyes that seemed to see for miles, eyes like a hawk, superhuman.

But now, alone with him in the forest, back pressed against a tree, Ashe couldn’t help his shaky nerves. With an apple balanced on his head and Cyril’s back turned to him, his hands trembled at his sides.

Goddess, why had he agreed to this? It had seemed like fun and games at first. Cyril had suggested it, plucking an apple from their picnic basket and saying, _I bet I could split this in half with an arrow._

Then one thing, then another. His bet had turned from splitting it in half to hitting it from afar to splitting it while it rested on top of Ashe’s head. And Ashe, like a fool, had gladly taken the bet--the promise--that Cyril wouldn’t send an arrow through his eye instead.

And yet, if he were being honest, it wasn’t the threat of losing an eye that made him so nervous. He wasn’t sure he was ready to admit the true cause--only that he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Are ya ready?” Cyril asked, back still turned to Ashe.

Ashe barely heard him. He was too focused on the way his muscles flexed under the loose hang of his shirt. He could see the way he rolled his shoulders, the way his hands--calloused and tan--flexed on his bow, and the way the movement twitched up his muscular forearms, biceps…

“Ashe?”

“Y-yes!” Ashe yelped, lifting his chin and shooting his gaze up over Cyril’s shoulder, to find Cyril had glanced over his shoulder at him. His profile was so… handsome. His round nose, curly hair, the scar that arced just over his brow. The way he smiled.

Ashe quickly turned his eyes away and held very still, though he had the urge to throw a hand over his mouth or close his eyes tight. He was so obvious, wasn’t he? There was no way Cyril hadn’t noticed the guilty shrill to his voice, the excessive staring.

“All right, I’ll make it easy on you,” Cyril relented, turning to face him and making things significantly less easy.

Now Ashe could see every bit of him, as he pulled an arrow from the quiver at his hip, nimble fingers easily running through the feathers at the end. He notched it, his hands so quick and practiced. Ashe swallowed again, but that cursed lump would not go down.

“Hold still for me, okay?” Cyril instructed, and even though part of Ashe wanted to say he already was, he still hastened to obey.

Usually things were easy between them. Long past were the days where Cyril refused Ashe’s help or friendship--long past were the days where Cyril hesitated around him, not sure if he was saying the right thing. Lately, they had no trouble trading smiles, banter, the kind of casual touch that happened between friends.

But now, there was a confident glint in his amber eyes that made Ashe feel different.

_Hold still for me_ , he’d said, a lilt to the last two words that made something inside of Ashe flutter, warm and curling, like Cyril’s hand around his elbow when he pulled Ashe to his side.

Their eyes met as Cyril raised his bow. Ashe’s hands curled into fists. He couldn’t look away from Cyril’s intense gaze. Those eyes, so bright and searing hot, like looking directly into the sun--but Ashe had lost his sense of self-preservation. Words unspoken between them. Trust. Nerves. Reassurance.

And unspoken yet hidden, the way Ashe’s mouth went dry as Cyril smiled, his snaggletooth canine pressed against his plump lower lip.

“One half for you,” he said, his voice falling to a husky whisper. “And one… for… me…”

The arrow loosed, and Ashe just barely managed not to scream or duck out of the way. All of his confidence gone in the wake of its arc--until with a wet _thwick_ , the arrow hit the apple. On either side of Ashe’s head, the apple split in half, falling to the wayside with a soft crunch in the grass.

Ashe nearly melted, his knees going wobbly as he sank into a crouch. Cyril’s laugh reached him as he breathed in deep and struggled to steady his nerves. “Well!” Cyril laughed, and Ashe looked up to see him coming towards him, plucking another apple from the basket they’d set aside. He took a deep chomp out of it, and Ashe watched him smirk, his heart still in his throat. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were scared!”

Scared? Ashe smiled shakily up at him, took his hand when it was offered. "Of course not," he assured, his weak legs stumbling as he was pulled to his feet. He fell against Cyril's chest--only for a moment--but enough to make his cheeks flush as he stepped away. "I wasn't scared!"

Cyril tilted his head at him, those burning eyes searching his, and somehow it made Ashe's heart stutter in his chest. He took another bite as he studied Ashe, and then he smiled. "Hmm… you sure were something though."

With that, he walked away, leaving Ashe to stare after him, wondering just how much his gaze had given away--hoping it wasn't too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Cyrilashe is valid actually. I was reminded that Cyril is one of my fave characters and their??? Support chain is actually so cute??? So naturally I had to go be horny all over it, nice one @ me. Anyway Cyril is hot and has a snaggletooth, and I DO make the rules.
> 
> LOL, anyway, I hope you enjoyed! If you like, please leave a kudos or comment and let me know! If you have questions or want to see more, hit me up @novelistangel23 on twitter, and as always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
